The efficient and accurate dispensing of medication and like products by a pharmacy is important to the process of fulfilling patient prescription orders. Fulfillment of a patient prescription order refers to the process of providing medication and other articles and things to a patient (or care giver acting for the patient) responsive to a prescription. The prescription order may be fulfilled by any suitable pharmacy including, for example, retail pharmacies, mail order outpatient pharmacies, and hospital/extended care inpatient pharmacies.
A prescription order fulfilled by such pharmacies will typically comprise one or more prescriptions for medication and may include other articles and things, such as nutriceuticals (e.g, nutritional supplements and vitamins), over-the-counter (“OTC”) medications, therapeutics, medication applicators, bandages, tape and like items. It is of the utmost importance to fulfill each prescription order such that the patient is provided with the correct medication, products, articles and things of the highest quality and to do so in a way which is as cost-effective as possible.
One way of fulfilling patient prescription orders for medication and like items has been to provide medication in a pre-filled container, such as a bottle, vial or other container type. The pre-filled containers are typically loaded by the manufacturer, repackager or other supplier. The pre-filled containers are delivered to the pharmacy responsible for fulfillment of the patient prescription orders whereupon they are kept in stock or inventory without special modification of the pre-filled containers. The pre-filled containers are a stock item.
The pre-filled containers are provided in various volumetric sizes, such as 75, 120 and 200 cubic centimeter containers. The pre-filled containers are typically loaded with a specific quantity of one or more medications or the like. The medications and like products may be in any suitable form such as tablets, powders or liquids.
After loading, a removable safety seal, such as a film or foil seal, may be applied across the container opening. A cap or other closure is then applied across the container opening. The closure can be any suitable type, such as a screw-on cap or a snap-fit cap. The closure is typically child-resistant and is replaceable over the opening, permitting the pre-filled container to be repeatably opened and closed to remove the medication. A tamper-evident neck seal may be applied to the cap.
The pre-filled containers are removed from inventory at the pharmacy when needed to fulfill a patient prescription order. Typically, a label including patient-specific information as required by the prescription order is applied to the container. Depending on the resources of the pharmacy, the pre-filled containers may be removed from inventory by means of an automatic product dispenser or may be selected from inventory by a pharmacy worker who might retrieve the desired pre-filled container from a pharmacy storage location. Labels containing the patient-specific information may be applied by an automatic labeler or applied by hand.
There are many advantages to using pre-filled containers for fulfillment of patient prescription orders. One very important advantage is that the pre-filled containers are provided with detailed information, or indicia, which fully identifies the medication held in the pre-filled container. Such information is of critical value to pharmacy management, physicians, health care workers and, above all, the patient. The information permits proper and efficient handling of the pre-filled container throughout the entire distribution process, from point of manufacture (or repackaging) to delivery to the patient.
Information provided on the pre-filled containers may include the manufacturer or supplier name, medication type, medication strength and description, lot number, expiration date and a National Drug Code (“NDC”) identification symbol. Other important information may be provided such as drug interaction notices and a photograph, text or other representation or description of the appearance of the medication or product in the container. Information on the pre-filled containers is regulated by pharmacy and/or Food and Drug Administration regulations. As regulations change over time, the information on the pre-filled containers will change to comply with the new regulations.
The information provided on or with the pre-filled containers is typically in the form of both human-readable and machine-readable information. Bar codes consisting of spaced-apart light and dark elements are one example of a form of machine-readable information which may be provided on the pre-filled containers. Radio Frequency Identification (“RFD”) tags are another type of machine-readable information which may be associated with pre-filled containers. The information provided on or with the pre-filled containers enables pharmacy management to immediately identify the medication contained in each pre-filled container and to easily manage an inventory of such pre-filled containers using commercially available inventory management tools.
Another advantage of pre-filled containers is that the use of such containers enables pharmacy management to provide better, less expensive service to the patient. For example, pharmacy management can provide better control over the quality, consistency and purity of the medication because the pre-filled container remains sealed from the point of manufacture or repackaging, up to and including delivery to the patient. And, errors associated with selecting an incorrect medication or miscounting medication are reduced or avoided completely because manual hand or machine counting of individual tablets is unnecessary.
Avoidance of manual hand or machine counting of tablets frees the pharmacist to consult with the patient, thereby providing a higher standard of care. By reducing the labor required to fulfill the order, pharmacy management is able to better control cost. And, use of pre-filled containers with clear markings and content descriptions provides an opportunity for improved control over valuable medication and product inventory.
However, there are disadvantages to existing methods of utilizing pre-filled containers in the prescription order fulfillment process. In order to convert one of many identical pre-filled containers for use as a patient-specific container for fulfillment of a patient prescription order, it is necessary to affix patient-specific information to the container. This is typically accomplished by affixing an adhesive-backed label to the pre-filled container. The labels are supplied on a release liner (such as wax paper or the like) and are removably affixed to the release liner. The information may be affixed to the label in any suitable manner, such as by printing with any commercially-available printer. The patient-specific information affixed to the label will include important information such as the patient name, medication type, medication strength and description, physician information, signa, instructions for taking the medication and one or more types of machine-readable information, such as a bar code.
Disadvantageously, the use of known label applicators or hand application of labels can result in indiscriminate application of the labels. Indiscriminate application of a label represents a problem to pharmacy management because some or all of the valuable information provided on the pre-filled containers may be covered and obscured by the label. As a result, the information provided with the pre-filled container may be rendered unusable to pharmacy management, patient or others in the prescription order fulfillment chain.
As an example, pharmacy management may wish to match the contents of the pre-filled container to the prescription order by utilizing both the manufacturer-applied bar code on the pre-filled container and the bar code printed on the patient-specific label. A match of the bar code information on the pre-filled container and on the label provides a powerful indication that the correct medication, at the correct strength, has been matched to the correct patient. However, if the bar code on the pre-filled container is covered by the label then this verification process is not possible.
By way of further example, pharmacy management may wish to read a lot number or expiration date of the labeled container following application of the patient-specific label. Or, a patient who has received a pre-filled container in fulfillment of her prescription order may wish to read a drug interaction notice or other element of information provided by the manufacturer or repackager. None of this is possible if the patient-specific label covers or obscures some or all of the information provided on the pre-filled container.
One approach to dispensing pre-filled containers is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0216831. The system shown in the publication employs a laser to engrave information on a special label applied to the container. This approach, while quite effective for the intended use, requires that the containers be provided with a special label having a region for receiving the laser-engraved information. Containers as generally provided by the manufacturer, repackager or other supplier do not include such specialized labels.
It would be a significant advance in the art to provide an apparatus and method permitting pharmacy management to automatically convert non-patient-specific pre-filled containers from stock into use as patient-specific containers and to do so in a way which would permit pharmacy management to fully utilize and optimize the use of information provided on the pre-filled container by the manufacturer, repackager or other supplier.